


Temporary Fix

by Poochee



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Knows and Is An Angel, Established Relationship, Fake Dental Braces, Fluff and Angst, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Has Issues, Kisses, M/M, New Relationship, Oneshot, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: It all began with his mouth; plush lips parted so sweetly as he read the file over in turn, the thin wire peeking out as he spoke to Merlin. Nothing could pull Harry out of the trance he fell into, watching Eggsy’s mouth in acute fascination as he drawled and curled his lip in distaste as it revealed – Christ’s sake –pinklittle squares. He wonders when he’d turned into such an illicit pervert, gawking at his darling while in the presence of professionals and colleagues alike, wondering what his kisses would taste and feel like now.





	Temporary Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Because I imagined Eggsy with braces and fell in love.  
> And I'm so curious to see their relationship post-Kentucky in the sequel. I wanted to write Harry as he might be after having his frontal lobe damaged; not as easily open to things like emotions and intimacy, but bless his heart does he try.   
> I hope you enjoy it!

He takes one look and laughs dryly, “Ha. Ain’t gonna happen.”

This, paired with the morning’s present stressors, makes Harry clench his fist. “I’m afraid there’s no other way to proceed on the mission without taking the proper precautions for your cover, Galahad.”

“Yeah, a gun is a proper precaution – but I ain’t doing _this_.” Eggsy tosses the file back onto the desk, leaning back into the chair with something akin to a polite sneer.

Harry barely refrains from sighing, dropping his professionalism for a moment, “They’re fake, Eggsy. They’ll be applied for the mission and removed right after your debriefing.”

It doesn’t ease him any, Harry can tell. He has that pinched look that he always gets when he wants to follow orders, but his pride stands in the way. Having been an agent for quite some time now, Harry had been positive his protégé would have worked on that. Apparently not.

“Why can’t Rox wear ‘em?”

“Lancelot is going to be implanting our software while you’re undercover. We went over this already during this morning’s meeting, as I hope you recall.”

The younger man sucks on his teeth and shifts in his chair, glancing away from him pointedly. It’s rude and horrible, but Harry takes him in, how boyish and young he seems when he’s petulant like this. Which is perfect for the mission, but it’s not necessary now. He should have seen this coming.

“You certainly fit the part right now, pouting as you are.”

“I ain’t pouting.” Eggsy’s gaze is sharp, but Harry just smiles in return, endeared as ever despite his annoyance.

“Then, what is this? Pride?”

Eggsy’s face falls a little, softening with the vulnerability that he carefully covets, and murmurs, “Sorta.”

He knows what he should do. He should ask why Eggsy feels his pride is under attack, but thinking of asking makes Harry’s tongue feel thick and it makes his skin crawl just a little. Perhaps it shows on his face, because Eggsy glances at him again and frowns even deeper.

The air is tense, filled with this stifling awkwardness that’s been suffocating them for the past two weeks. It makes him feel restless, like he _must_ say something, but he knows that he’ll only make it worse if he does. Being professional in the office was safe, he could keep things in line and not blur those lines between lover and agent with Eggsy.

After a long moment, his boy finally sighs and says, ruefully, “I’m gonna be a twenty-five-year-old with braces, Harry.”

Ah, finally. Compliance.

Harry smiles tightly and tries (and fails) to assure him, “Only for a moment, in comparison to the rest of your life.”

*

He never sees it coming, until it does.

As usual, he’s early to their final meeting the next day before the mission is set to start. Merlin and Lancelot pour in not too long after, greeting him politely and taking their respective seats at the table. Once the clock is down to the minute of the new hour, he goes to check the hall to wonder where his other agent is, and nearly collides into him as he comes rushing through the doorway.

“Shit – sorry, Haz.”

The ‘sh’ of his curse delivers a peek of delicate metal and pearly teeth, drawing Harry’s gaze straight to his mouth.

And a horrifying feeling washes over him then – because, yes, Harry Hart was a peculiar person with peculiar interests – but this was something that had never crossed his mind before: that his best agent and sweetheart would be devastatingly handsome with something as simple as braces; something that were commonly seen on adolescents and teens. They made Eggsy instantly younger - but it wasn’t that fact that got Harry, no, it was how…innocent and unassuming he looked. It softened all of his edges, and paired with the slightly self-conscious look he had on his face, it enthralled Harry in a way he’d never known before.

“Quite alright, Galahad,” he finally managed, after half a second of an eternity had passed, “You’re right on time. Please, take your seat, and we’ll get started.”

But, it was never that simple.

It all began with his mouth; plush lips parted so sweetly as he read the file over in turn, the thin wire peeking out as he spoke to Merlin. Nothing could pull Harry out of the trance he fell into, watching Eggsy’s mouth in acute fascination as he drawled and curled his lip in distaste as it revealed – Christ’s sake – _pink_ little squares. He wonders when he’d turned into such an illicit pervert, gawking at his darling while in the presence of professionals and colleagues alike, wondering what his kisses would taste and feel like now.

“Harry.”

He blinks and catches the curious green gaze before turning to Merlin and decidedly wanting to rile his agent up, hoping to see his mouth snarl, “I think it should go smoothly, as long as our agent keeps his composure.”

Eggsy shifts in his seat, face twitching in the way it does when he’s ready to start something, but Roxy cuts in, “I will make sure of it, if need be.” She smiles tightly at Eggsy, and perhaps they’ve had a small tiff while Harry was out of it because Merlin looks just about done with everything.

“I don’t know why everyone is suddenly on my back about shit, but I think I deserve a little more credit. I learn from my mistakes, and I wouldn’t compromise the mission because of my own pride.” He sits up and leans into the table, looking right at the woman on the other side, “Look, Rox - I’m sorry, alright? Can we just get over it before it carries over into the mission?”

She huffs gently, in a way that is brash yet still very ladylike, and nods, “You’re right. I apologize, as well.”

“Fantastic,” Merlin drawls, flicking at his tablet, “Now, let’s go over everything one last time, shall we?”

“Is it completely necessary?” Harry asks, very much wanting a word alone with Eggsy.

And it’s like Eggsy _knows_ , because there’s a ghost of a smirk on his lips as he gets comfortable in his seat and says, “If it gives Arthur a sense of security on my _impulses_ , then yes, let’s go over it one last time.”

_Cheeky brat._

“Good. Lancelot?”

With a little impatient clench of her jaw, Roxy goes about detailing her part of the mission.

*

“It ain’t nice to stare, y’know.”

Harry had taken his time putting the files together as Merlin and Lancelot had left the room, pointedly not watching Eggsy get up from his seat after a rather unnecessary full-body stretch. It wasn’t that Harry purposely tried to keep their private time contained to quick little rendezvous in the office, but that’s what it came down to more often than not. This thing between them was still new, a few months old, and after being shot in the head then put back together again, Harry’s emotions and impulses were still strained. No matter how many tests he completed, what exercises he did, his intimacy with Eggsy was there but it was in series of repressions and bursts. And he’d been repressing a lot over the past few weeks, making it awkward between them with unsaid things and little time spent together, but these damned braces were acting as a catalyst to bringing upon a much-needed burst.

Still, he straightens just in time to have Eggsy appear in front of him, looking both parts smug and curious. “Yes, I know it’s rude.” He murmurs anyway, and Eggsy smiles – with his mouth closed.

His smile is a little less now, his expression more self-conscious as it was before, “So, what? You laughin’ at me?”

Harry shakes his head, “Heavens, no. It was just…a shock.”

“The braces?”

“Obviously.”

Eggsy scrunches his nose a little, “Why?”

Not expecting to be interrogated, Harry manages, “Well, to be perfectly honest, you have rather nice teeth. Imagining you with braces is something I’ve never bothered with.”

Eggsy mutters a soft ‘ah’, before continuing, “It was a shock for me, too. Never thought I’d ever have to see myself with them, y’know? It was a bit of a blow to my self-esteem. I can’t imagine what _kids_ feel like when they gotta walk around with metal in their face.”

“I can imagine it would be a sort of personal hell,” Harry mutters, and nearly smacks himself for his graceless reply, because Eggsy gives him a look for it.

“Yeah, well…” he looks a little upset, uncomfortable, and Harry felt an inch under his skin, an urgency. “I gotta go pack. I’ll see you later.”

He watches Eggsy go, feeling rather emotionally constipated, and mutters, “Right.”

*

He can’t concentrate for the rest of the afternoon. He does as he needs to as his position dictates, but his mind is elsewhere. One half of it is the memory of Eggsy’s fake bubblegum pink braces, oddly tantalizing as they were, and the other is focused on his stilted behaviour towards the one person he’s supposed to be open with. He seen it then and he sees it now, the clear embarrassment and need of approval Eggsy wanted from him. The eager, wide-eyed gaze, the comments of his self deprecation. Harry was a total tit and he needed to fix it.

But, he wasn’t good with it anymore. All he could do now—

A knock at the door.

“Come in.”

It’s Eggsy, and where Harry had anticipated his usual suit, he came in a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt, his hair mussed instead of combed as part of his cover. Looking like an utter delight.

“Sorry if I’m bothering you, but we’re leaving soon.” His voice is soft, but not vulnerable or upset, rather a neutral tone that leaves Harry feeling empty.

“You aren’t bothering me,” he says, perhaps a little rushed, but he stands from his seat in a fit of restlessness, “Close the door. Please.”

Eggsy does so, and leans against it instead of coming in further. He watches Harry, thoughtful, and the middle of his brows are a little furrowed.

They don’t say anything for a moment. Harry feels the tension build, things unsaid bouncing between them in the air. He needs to make it right, dammit, and he can’t burst. It’s difficult – how did he do this before?

Finally, Eggsy speaks, his face a hard expression as he asks flatly, “You done being a prat yet?”

Harry blinks. “Excuse me?”

The younger man sighs audibly and pushes off the door, just so he could lean against the chair in front of Harry’s desk, “Are you done being an ass? ‘Cause I feel like we ain’t getting on right now, like we’re outta sync or something.”

Ah, so he did feel it. Eggsy was indeed now the smarter one when it came to emotions, although Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he always had been, even before Kentucky. “It’s my fault,” he finally says, trying to push past the urge to clam up and not say a thing, “I’m not behaving appropriately with you.”

The silence drags on again, and Eggsy looks like he’s waiting for more, going as far as to lift a brow. “And?” He prompts.

“And…” Harry swallows thickly, feeling a little like a trapped animal ready to gnaw their own leg off to escape the situation, “I shouldn’t. Do that.”

That, miraculously, makes Eggsy snort in amusement – so much that his eyes are shining and his smile is wide and gorgeous, emphasized by the delicate wire. And it was that, that single smile, that made Harry break. He rounded his desk and went straight for him, pushing the chair out of the way and relishing in the look of awe and arousal that flashed across Eggsy’s face before their lips met in a fumbling, desperate kiss. Strangely, there was no difference, no impression of the braces against his lips as he’d expected, just the same soft mouth he’d kissed dozens of times over the past few months.

“Fuckin’ finally,” Eggsy breathed, cupping Harry’s jaw to kiss him thoroughly.

He tastes the same; slick slide of tongue and a sharp little bite of his lip, taking the time to kiss his lover’s cheeks and neck, murmuring, “You’re lovely, darling, always remember that--” before Eggsy was redirecting his mouth back to his with a happy little sound.

Harry had no idea how long they were like that, wrapped up in one another, leaning against his desk as they kissed each other within an inch of their lives. The only thing that brought them back was the ringing of an alarm, which turned out to be Eggsy’s phone against Harry’s thigh.

“Shit, I gotta go,” he pouted, and Harry couldn’t stop staring at his mouth, swollen from kissing and coloured a deep pink. Eggsy caught his staring and smirked, pressing a quick peck to his mouth before murmuring, “Tell me.”

And who is Harry to deny him a thing?

“You shocked me to my core earlier, but only because it sent a complete thrill through me that I was completely unprepared for,” he murmured, cupping Eggsy’s face and thumbing across his cheekbone, feeling the itch under his skin dissipate, “I couldn’t concentrate in the meeting because I couldn’t think of anything else other than kissing you, wondering if you tasted the same—”

“Do I?” Eggsy’s silly little grin makes him glow.

“Yes, you do, you absolutely lovely boy - and I am a shit person that struggles to voice his emotions, but you are amazing, Eggsy. I don’t deserve your patience, but I am forever grateful for it, and I promise to try harder for you.”

There might be tears in his boy’s eyes, but Eggsy kisses him again, so he can’t be sure.

His phone rings again.

“Fuck,” Eggsy breathes, pressing kisses to Harry’s neck and jaw, “I want you so bad Haz, but I gotta go.”

“Yes, you do,” he murmurs, although he doesn’t bother to push him away, “We’ll be together when you return. I promise.”

“Promises don’t mean nothin’,” Eggsy smirks, kissing him again, one last time because it lingers before he pulls away with a gentle ‘smack’ and licks his lips in a way that goes straight south. “Perhaps I’ll get these taken off a day later,” he hums, once more looking like the mischievous boy Harry knows too well, “Let you have your fill, yeah?”

Harry’s mouth feels like the Sahara at that, but he manages a chastising look while pushing his lover away by the hips, murmuring, “Tart.”

To which Eggsy grins, delighted.


End file.
